Application icons on a terminal are increasing, and at present, these application icons are mainly arranged at random, or arranged according to the drag positions of a user, or arranged according to the statistical use frequency of application programs.
No mode above sufficiently considers the use habit of the user, even the solution of collecting statistics on the use frequency of application programs only considers the use frequency of the user but does not consider other factors, so the solution still cannot meet the requirement of the user.